Weight of the world
by Black n' Blue sun
Summary: Sakura was found by a member of Akatsuki, and they took her in. They become in her family but what if sakuras dark past starts to hunt her? will they be able to save her at time?. Bad summary, but pass and read R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was almost midnight; and it was raining really heavy it was hard to see where you were going but that wouldn't stop the man who was going throw the forest, after all he was one on the most feared man alive.

He was wearing a black coat with red clouds on it, the was returning from a mission and was hoping to get home soon, but something interrupted his thinking, it was a little sob it came not too far away so the decide to go and check.

What he found surprised him; I was a little girl with pink hair not older than 8 years old, she was crying next to a tree holding a little doll between her tiny hands, she was wearing a torn brown shirt and black shorts letting see some brushes on her body. His eyes soften when she saw her like this in the middle of the rain.

"…Hey un "

He said walking toward the girl, the girl looked up at him, he was shocked; a girl at her age should have eyes full of happiness and hope but instead her eyes were full of sadness and loneliness. The girl looked back to the ground and whispered

"Are you going to hit me?"

"…no" he answered surprised by the question of the girl

"then? Are you going to insult me?"

"Not at all, may I ask why are you here in this rain un?"

she sigh "I don't have where to go"

"And your parents un?"

"I don't know and I don't care" He froze at her answer but his eyes soften when the little girl start to hug closer the doll "do…you want to come with me un?"

Her eyes went wide and she looked at me again "r-really?" "Yeah, come let's go un!" He commented while stretching his hand toward her, she stood up and run to his side and put her little hand in his big one "I'm Deidara by the way" he said smiling down at her "I am…sakura"

He smiled again at her and lifted her to put her in his arms and cover her with his cloak "Where are we g-going?"

"To your new home un!" She gave a small smile, he saw it and decide to continue talking "And you will meet a lot of friends"

"f-friends? What's that?" he was shocked

"y-you don't know what's a friend?" she shocked her head and looked into his blue eyes, cleared his throat "well…Friends are people who are always there for you, how care about you, but especially to make you feel accompanied...A friend is someone who knows all your faults and yet they love you un" He said closing his eyes

"do you have a friend deidara-nii?" she asked

"Yup! Maybe they are crazy but they are my family un…"

"oh..and will they want to be my friends too?" he chuckled

"of course they will un!" sakura smiled closing her eyes and they both were in silence

"deidara-nii…"

"hm?"

" after all I do use to have one friend…**but he is death" **she thought

"and you will have more when we get home un" "I'm glad…" and she fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EMOGIRL HERE AGAIN! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOU LIKE IT!**

When sakura woke up she was in a purple room, with cherry blossom painted on the walls, the furniture were painted in a soft pink, the bed was really warm, then she notice something ten persons were in the room looking at her, she sat up fast and cover herself with the blanket, she start to shake

"D-don't hurt me.." she whispered . They looked at her with sadness in their eyes

"we are not going to hurt you sakura-hime" A orange head guy told her and start to walk near her, she turn to see him

"w-where is d-deidara-nii?" she asked still shaking

"I'm here saku-hime un" Deidara said how was next to a guy with red hear, sakura got out of the bed and run to him and clung to his leg and hid behind him.

"hm? Sakura-hime don't be scared" he said kneeing so sakura would see him in the eyes "remember I told you that you would make friends un?" she nodded slightly

"well they are you new friends un" Deidara said pointing at the people that were in front of them, sakura looked up at them and asked "so…they won't hit me right?...because we are friends" he nodded "of course not! They won't hit you un" then I woman with blue hair came closer to them and kneed in front of her as well

"Hey sakura-chan, I am konan" she said smiling

"And tobi is tobi!" Tobi said exited

"h-hey…" everyone start to introduce one by one and sakura nodded at every name

"Where is Kitai-chan?" she asked. Everyone looked puzzled

"Do you mean this doll?" Sasori asked holding a doll that was in really bad conditions, she gave a small smile and run to him, she grabbed the doll and hug it "Thank you Sasori-nii" She said making Sasori smile at her

"ne, sakura-hime do you want to take a bath" Konan said

"H-hai"

"Well there is a bath in that door, why don't you start to shower and I will look for some clothe you can use?"

"I-I don't know who to use the shower, I always use buckets or something" she said looking down

"Really? Well then I will show you" Konan said and sakura follow shortly, when they go in the bathroom, everyone turned to look at Deidara

"Deidara, where did you find her?" Pain asked

"I found her when I was returning from my mission, she was in the rain crying"

"And her parents?" Itachi asked

"She said she didn't want to know about them"

"hm…maybe his parents abused of her" Pain said looking at the door were sakura disappeared

"What makes you think that?" Hidan asked

"Because she is scared of adults and she asked us if we are going to hit her and she has a lot of bruises, so that confirms it"

"Maybe you are right" Kisame said looking at the ground with sadness in his eyes

**To Konan and Sakura**

Sakura was in the bathtub playing with the water facing Konan while she was looking for the soup

"Here it is! Do you want me to wash your back?" Konan said with a smile

"yes please" sakura said with a smile on her face, but when she turned around to show her back, Konan froze and her eyes widened letting the soup fell to the ground

"s-sakura-hime…" she said shaking a little.

There was an awful huge scar on her back covering a good part of it, it looked like she had been stabbed with something big.

"Hai?" sakura asked, knowing what she will ask

"W-what happened to your back?!" Konan asked still frozen

"t-this was when they tried to… kill me" she said looking down

"WHAT!?" Konan yelled making all the members rush into the bathroom.

When they went inside they froze and some gasps were heard, they saw sakura's scar while she was still looking at the water.

"W-what happened to you sakura-chan?" Itachi asked

"Um…well…" Sakura said joining her fingers and play with them** (Like hinata)**

"She said it happened when they tried to kill her" Konan said with a worry expresion on her face

"Sakura-chan, who tried to kill you?" Kakuzu asked

"I…I don't know his name" She sighed

"Sigh okay…why don't you finished your bath and we talk about it later " Pain said

"…hai" Sakura responded

Everyone went out except Konan who was helping her. After a while Konan came out and sighed

"Pain…" she said looking at him

"yes?"

"she has scars and bruises all over her body, some look newer than others"

"d-do you think sakura-chan's parents did that?" Tobi asked

"is a possibility" Itachi commented .

The sakura came out of the bathroom she had a blank face, run toward the bed were the doll was, she grabbed it and walked toward them

"Sakura-chan, do you want to eat something?" Deidara asked

She just nodded and they started to walk toward to the kitchen.

"They already know…would they hate me too if they know?" sakura asked herself

"**nha…I think they will love you even with they know!" **inner sakura said trying to cheer her up

_"Maybe your right inner…thank you"_ sakura smiled mentally

"**You're welcome dear; I will always be with you" **inner said smiling back

"**You have to learn to trust more in people, who knows maybe they can make you feel happy again…"**

_"I hope so…"_

* * *

**IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! here is another chapter review!**

**thanks to: sakuraflowerstar for reviewing :) **

* * *

When they go to the kitchen Konan went to make something while everyone else took a seat leaving sakura without a place to sit, she looked at the ground sad, but someone called her name making her look up

"Sit on my lap sakura-hime" Kisame said patting his legs here inviting her to sit there

"A-are you sure" Sakura asked and he nodded, she smiled and run un to him, he lifted her up and put her in his lap, she was paling with her doll while the food was being made, she felt someone looking at her so she looked up from her doll to see everyone looking at her, she froze and start to shake

"D-d-did I do something w-wrong?" she asked, they looked at her confused

"Not at all sakura-hime, continue to play with your doll" Sasori told her, she relaxed a bit and stared at her doll, but didn't continue to play with it, they thought they made her uncomfortable.

"Ne…sakura-chan, the dolls name means hope right un?" Deidara asked

"…Hai" she said smiling at the doll "Ayame-san gave it to me saying that I should always have hope that everything will get better" She said with sadness in her voice

"Who is Ayame?" Hidan asked looking at her

"He use to be my friend" She said

"Use to be?" Itachi asked

"Well…he-" She was cut off when Konan came in with some food

"Here you go sakura-hime, eat all you want"

"Arigato…" she said and grabbed a spoon to eat, and all of them began to eat

"You were saying…" Pain said

"Oh…right" she took a deep breath "Ayame-san was the first person to like me, he was the one that was always with me and protect me form anyone, he gave me this doll on my birthday… and he told me that everything will get better one day…I just have to have hope"

**FLASH BACK**

"**Sakura-chan!" A man with brown hair and blue eyes came running at her, he was like 22 years old**

"**h-hai?" she asked, she was sitting on the sidewalk**

"**Today is your birth day right?" **

"**Yeah…so?"**

"**SO! IT'S A VERY IMPORTANT DAY!" He said smiling**

"**And like it's an important day, I will give you a gift!"**

"**a-a gift?" A six year old sakura asked ****excited **

"**YUP! Now close your eyes ****and stretch your ****hands!"**** he said and she did like she was told, he put a little doll in her hands, she opend her eyes and saw it with a twinkle in her ****eyes**

"**a-a doll?" she asked**

"**Yeah…i wanted to give you a pretty gift, so I bought you this doll with all my money saved" then sakura started to cry**

"**W-wait! Don't cry, i-if you don't like it a can g-give it b-back!" he said freaking out, but sakura shook her head and hold the doll thigh into her arms**

"**I-I love it…It my first toy…" she said crying**

"**THANK YOU!" and she went up and hug him; he returned the huge and saying**

"**I'm glad to see you smile… ****you** **should ****smile more****, there are ****many ****beautiful things ****you still have to live, everything will get better one day, you just need to have hope"**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

When sakura finished her story, she had already tears in her eyes and giving small sobs

Kisame was trying to comfort her, while everyone stared at her with sadness

"Ayame was your brother?" Pain asked, she shook her head

"He was just a friend…I never had a real family after all" she said a little more calmed

"What do you **mean?"** Zetsu asked

"i-I don't want to talk about it right now…" she said

"Well then, finish eating and you can go to sleep okay?" Konan said

"H-hai" she said and continue to eat.

When she finished she went to sleep, all of the member were in the living room, in quite

"Tobi feels sad for blossom-chan" Tobi said looking down

"We all do, tobi un"

"We need to help her" Kisame said

"Help her with what? We can't help her until she tell us everything about her" Kakuzu pointed out

"I have a feeling we will know soon" Pain said

They all nodded and went back to bed.

* * *

**YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I AM BACK! I hope you like this story :) anyways...**

**Shadow Wolf**

**Demi-Nin-Vamp**

**Asdasdasd**

**Shadow Wolf **

**FluffyClouds**

**Guest**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **

* * *

It was already morning and sakura woke up and looked around, she didn't recognize anything, then I image of the akatsuki flashed throw her mind, she smiled.

_"**They really do look like good guys right?" inner asked her**_

_"yeah... I really like them" sakura said smiling_

_"**Wha! You are only eight years old!" **_

_"No! I didn't mean it in that-"_

_"**I mean come on! They have like 20!"**_

_"But-"_

_"**And I thought you were innocent "**_

_"You've misunderstood, I didn't-"_

_"**Damn! You are naughty!...and I like it!"**_

_"INNER!"_

_"**what?"**_

_"You're not listening to me! I don't like them in that way! I like them like friends!"_

_"**Ohh…okay, I believe you"** She gave a smile_

_"Thanks god…"_

Sakura got of the bed and brushed her hair in front of a mirror, for a second her reflection became a demon, it was her in the mirror but with black hair, gray skin and red eyes, smirking evilly at her, she jumped back and stared at the mirror again, but only saw herself.

_"W-what was that!?" Sakura asked inner_

_"**Well, It looked like me…but more evil" **_

_"Wait…it wasn't you!?"_

_"**Eh…no"**_

_"Then…what was it? Maybe it was my imagination?"_

_"**I don't think so I saw it too"**_

_"…"_

**_"…"_**

Sakura's stomach started to grow, so she decided to go to the kitchen and prepare something to eat. There were hundreds of hallways and she didn't know where to go, so she tried to remember were to go, then she started to walk throw a hallway, she saw a lot of door but they were locked, then she got to another door but this time it did open, it was dark and there was a desk in the middle of the room

"Sakura-hime, what are you doing here?" Pain asked, sakura didn't notice him, and jumped when she heard his voice.

"Sorry, for scaring you"

"I-it's okay" she said looking at him

"Do you need something?" Pain asked getting up from his desk and walk up to her.

"umm…do you know where is the kitchen?" She asked shyly

"Sure, let go" he said and sakura grabbed his hand and walked to the kitchen

"Pain-nii"

"Hai?"

"Thank you…"

He looked at her, he smiled and closed his eyes "You're welcome, sakura-chan"

When they got in the kitchen, all the members were already there talking about random thing, but when sakura enter everyone stopped what they were doing to look at sakura

"Good morning sakura-chan" they said

"Good morning" she said smiling

"Did you sleep well?" Konan asked placing some pancakes in the table

She nodded childishly and run to sit in Kisame's lap. They ate and when they finished the went to the living room, Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art, Kakuzu was counting money, Kisame, Hidan and Zetsu were watching TV, Itachi was reading a book and Tobi was drawing with sakura. Pain was in his office and Konan was taking a bath. Sakura was really happy to have a family, she always wanted one.

"Look sakura-chan, Tobi made a cat!" Tobi said showing sakura his draw

"It very pretty Tobi-nii" She said smiling

"Thanks! And what are your drawing?" Tobi asked

"I am drawing a flower" she said smiling and showing it to tobi

"It very pretty Saku-chan!" He yelled/said

"T-thank you" she said smailing but soon her smile fall, she felt very weird, like her body was being dissolve, she felt very weak and dizzy

"s-sakura-chan are you alright?" Tobi asked, feeling worried

But she didn't respond, she was spacing out

_"I-inner what's happening?"_

_"**Im not sure, maybe he is back…"**_

_"no…"_

"Sakura…" Tobi asked called her again, but she didnt even look at him

She then went pale and start to shake, Tobi started to panic

"SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi yelled making everyone turn around to see them, sakura start to shake even more

"Sakura-hime are you okay?" Sasori asked, she didn't respond, he put a hand on her forehead

"Temperature…" he said to the rest

"..He.." she manage to say

"He?" Deidara asked her

"..He found me…" She whispered

"Who found you?"· Kakuzu asked

"Orochimaru…" She said with tear in her eyes

* * *

**YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY, HOW YA BEEN?! **

**midnight03**

**SakuraBlossom313**

**Shadow Wolf**

**OragamiBlueAngel**

**Demi-Nin-Vamp**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

* * *

Their eyes winded when they heard that name, they were confused, and how come their little blossom was related with Orochimaru? They had a lot of questions in their minds, but they had to wait because sakura was no in conditions to respond their doubts.

"Itachi go and tell Leader-sama what's happening, Deidara in the kitchen there is a bottle with medicine bring it, I will take sakura-hime to her room" Sasori said carrying sakura and running to her room.

He put sakura in her bed and went to find a thermometer while Kisame went to get a wet cloth for her forehead. Tobi was by her side seeing her breath heavily and her face a little red, Then Konan rushed throw the door and went next to the pinkette.

"What happened!?" she asked/yelled

"We don't know" Kakuzu said while entering the room followed by Hidan who had Sakura's doll in his hands and put it next to sakura's head

"She just start to fucking shake and she said he found her" Hidan said not looking away from the girl

"Who?" Konan asked

"Or-"Kakuzu was cut by Deidara who enter the room yelling that he had the medicine, then Sasori who came and put the thermometer in her mouth, while Kisame put the wet cloth in her forehead.

"What's going on?!" Pain asked as he enter with Itachi

"Something is wrong with saku-chan!" Tobi yelled with anime tears

**IN SAKURA'S MIND**

_"W-where am I?" she asked to herself, she was in a dark room, it was completely empty._

_"**SAKURA!" **_

_"Inner?"_

_"**Sakura, are you okay?" **_

_"I think so…where are we?"_

_"**Listen to me well sakura, we are in your mind, I am sorry but I have to bring you here"**_

_"Why? What's happening?"_

_"**I don't know, but Orochimaru found you and you start to freak out and…and… I freak out too; I didn't know what to do…"**_

_"It's okay inner, don't worry"_

_"**It's just I don't…I don't want anything to happen to you Sak"**_

_"Thank you…but what do I do now?"_

_"**We should-"**Inner was cut off by someone's voice_

_"ssssakura…"_

_"w-who is there?" she asked and a evil chuckled was heard_

_"You don't remember me ssssakura-chan?" the same voice said_

_"**RUN! SAKURA RUN!" **inner yelled_

_"You can't run away from me…"_

_"No! Get away from me!" Sakura yelled and trying to get away from whatever was calling her_

**OUTSIDE SAKURA'S MIND**

Sakura started to give agonizing screams and everyone froze and tried to help her

"Sakura…sakura!" Pain called her, while shaking her a little, but she screamed more

"Her fever is going up!" Sasori said while checking the thermometer.

"Go away!" sakura yelled while grabbing her head

"sakura…!" Konan said going at her side and try to wake her up

"NO! GET AWAY!" she yelled more and start to struggle out of Pain's grip

**IN SAKURA'S MIND**

_Sakura was running throw a hallway, but it didn't have an end_

_"You can't escape from me..." the voice said_

_"Inner! Help me!"_

_She screamed for help while trying to run away, but she felt like she wasn't getting away from the voice_

_"**GET AWAY FROM SAKURA!" **Inner yelled, sakura head start to hurt a lot, but she didn't give up, she continue to run away_

_"Sakura!" A new voice said, but this time the voice was familiar, it sound like…_

_"Pain-nii?" she asked_

_"Sakura!" Another voice said, this time it was Deidara_

_"Deidara-nii…." She thought that they will help her so she screamed to them_

_"DEIDARA-NII!" "PAIN-NII!"_

_"HELP ME!" she yelled the loudest she could, she yelled again and again, hopping someone will rescue her_

**OUTSIDE SAKURA'S MIND**

"PAIN-NII! HELP ME!" sakura yelled and the tears start to roll down her cheecks

"sakura-hime! Wake up!" Pain said trying to help her, he hug her tight and whispering her name in her ear.

"DEIDARA-NII!" She yelled again and started to cry harder and start to scream the other member's name for help, but they didn't know what to do, just stare at her hopping it will all end soon.

Sakura calmed down after a while, her fever went down and she lying on Pain's lap with her face burned in his shirt. When she was totally calmed she let go of his shirt and hugged her doll.

"Sakura-hime, are you okay?" Sasori asked her, she gave a little nod

"C-can I have w-water, p-please?" she whispered

"Sure, I will bring it un" Deidara said leaving the room

"Sakura...what happened?" Itachi asked

" I…don't know…he was coming for me…"

"You mean **Orochimaru?" **Zetsu asked and she nodded

"Orochimaru?" Konan and Pain asked

"Sakura said a while ago that Orochimaru found her" Itachi answered

"You know Orochimaru?" Pain asked looking down at sakura

"Hai…" she said looking down

"Here you have sakura-chan" Deidara said giving her a glass with water. She drink it and said a small 'thank you'

"Do you want to have a nap?" Konan asked the pinkette

"No…I want to continue drawing with Tobi-nii…" she said

"Yeah! Let's go blossom-chan!" Tobi yelled, grabbing sakura hand and they walked together outside the room

"We need to know what did Orochimaru did to her" Pain said pissed

"That bitch! I always knew he was a bastard!" Hidan said; he was really mad.

"We should ask her, we have the right to know" Itachi commented

**TO THE LIVING ROOM**

Tobi and sakura were sitting on the floor doing paper hats, tobi was trying one on and sakura was giving some giggles, the other enter the living room and sakura stop giggling and turn to see them.

"Sakura-hime" Pain said firmly

"Yes?"

"We need to talk"

* * *

**YOU LIKE IT REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! SORRY IM A LITTLE LATE HEHE**

midnight03

SakuraBlossom313

Shadow Wolf

OragamiBlueAngel

Demi-Nin-Vamp

acetwolf94

Valentina1998

rose2290

Shadow Wolf

SakuranoPolen

Thanks for reviewing!

And thank you for all the guys that have put this story like their fav. and fallow it :)

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SAD (in my opinion); SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED **

**RECAP:**

**TO THE LIVING ROOM**

Tobi and sakura were sitting on the floor doing paper hats, tobi was trying one on and sakura was giving some giggles, the other enter the living room and sakura stop giggling and turn to see them.

"Sakura-hime" Pain said firmly

"Yes?"

"We need to talk"

**END OF RECAP **

"T-talk?"

"Yes, we need to know what you are hiding us" Pain said looking directly in her eyes; the pinkette tensed up when they were looking of an answer she didn't want to give.

_"what I am going to say?" sakura asked herself_

_"**Tell them the truth" Inner ****suggested**_

_"No…I don't want them to know…what if they hate me"_

_"**That won't happen, they love you and they still will if you tell them"**_

_"But-"sakura was cut off by inner_

_"**If you don't tell them they won't trust you! That's what you want?!"**_

_"…"_

_"…**do it" Inner said firmly**_

Sakura sighed and nod her head to the people in front of her

"What do you want to know?" she asked looking down

"How do you know Orochimaru?" Itachi asked

Sakura's eyes darkened, and clenched his fists at that name

"O-orochimaru-sama is…is…my master…"

**FLASHBACK (sakura is telling the story at the same time XD)**

**A five year old girl with pink hair and green eyes was in the middle of a field cutting some flowers****, when she was done she ****dusted****her dress and run toward her house; she went directly****to the kitchen and found the person she was looking for, her mother.**

"**M-mom" the little girl said**

"**What" she said roughly with ****annoyed ****eyes**

"**W-well it's your birthday and I wanted to give you this…" she said giving her the flowers; the woman in front of her took the flowers and only stared at them, after a while she spoke**

"**Sakura…"**

**Said girl looked up only to be slapped with the flowers **_**hard**_**, she was shocked at first but then her eyes darkened, this always happens...**

"**WHAT MAKE YOU THINK I WANT ANYTHING FROM A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" the women yelled and slap the pinkette again and again, until her cheeks were red and with some brushes**

"**I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, GO AWAY!" she yelled**

"**B-but I don't want to go mommy-"**

"**SHUT UP! Don't call me mom ever again!" the girl could only nod and look at the floor with a blank stare, the woman sigh after a while and grab the girls hair and start to pull her, said girl start to cry and scream, but the woman continue to drug her out of the house and to the town**

"**W-where are we going?!" the little girl cried**

"**To ****see if ****you can be ****useful ****once in your ****life!" the woman yelled at her and pull hared form her hair**

"**W-what?" **

**After a while the woman came to a stop and start to talk with a men, sakura was so afraid she didn't like this guy one bit, he had long black hair and pale skin, all the time the man was smirking at the girl; once in a while he will lick his lips with his snake-type tongue ; then the man gave her 'mom' a bag that had money inside, the mother let go of the girl and start to walk away laughing**

"**MOM!..." sakura start to scream to her mother but didn't work**

"**She won't come back" the man said**

"**Way…?" the girl said without looking up ****from the floor **

"**Don't you see? Your mom sold you"**

"**No…" the girl whispered not believing what her 'mother' had just done **

"**Mom…" she said with already tires in her eyes**

"**What's your name little one" The man said kneeling at****her height**

"**S-sakura" she said starting to shake "w-what are you going to do to me?" **

"**Well sakura-chan, I am Orochimaru and from now on I will be your master"**

**M-master?" the girl looked up to face the man who just nodded, he stood up and reached out his hand and****grabbed****her little one**

"**Now shall we go?" he asked her**

"**Where?" **

"**To your knew…home" he said smirking**

* * *

**Sakura was in a dark room with only a little bed and a desk were she use to read scrolls all day, she lived in that room the 24 hours and only came out when Orochimaru took her to train or been taken for an experiment of Kabuto.**

"**sigh ****I guess I will be alone again…" a six year old sakura was in her room, she hated being alone, but you know what they say it is better to****be alone than****bad****accompanied. Sometimes kabuto puts her in a metal table and injects her with something green and she goes all sleeping and when she wakes up she is in her room again with a ****scar in her body****.**

**Suddenly the door opens and reveals Kabuto with a big smirk on his face**

"**Sakura-chan, I have something for you"**

"**What is it?" sakura asked not looking at him**

"**It's a special gift that will make you a….different person" his smirk grew bigger**

"…**okay" she said knowing she didn't have a choice, they went to kabuto lab and like always she laid down in the metal table, but this time he had a lot of scrolls everywhere, they had strange symbols that she had never seen, before she could ask what they were, Kabuto was doing some hand signs and the symbols start to crawl toward her, when they almost reach her everything went black. **

* * *

**Sakura woke up in her room, but this time she felt something different, her body felt heavier, she went to a mirror in her room and she got scared immediately, her hair were black and her red eyes, grey skin and her teeth were sharp like a vampire she looked like a…monster; she could hear orochimaru's laugh in her head making everything spin around, she started to cry like there were no tomorrow**

"**Don't cry…" a voice said inside sakura's mind**

"**w-w-who are you?" she asked a little sacred**

"**I am your inner demon" the voice responded**

"**D-demon?! But I don't have a demon!"**

"**Now you do, kabuto put me inside you"**

"**Oh…so what are you exactly?"**

"**I am a ancient demon, one of the most powerful; my duty is to protect my bearer, you"**

"**okay…well at least I will have someone to talk to" she gave a small smile**

"**Yeah…anyways like I said I have to protect you and Orochimaru is planning to use you like a weapon to destroy the world"**

"**what do I do?" sakura ask scared**

"**Escape…go far away"**

"**B-but Orochimaru-sama told me not to escape!...he will kill me" **

"**Don't worry little one I will protect you"**

"**Okay…"**

**Sakura pack all the things she had and ran away, successfully she went out unharmed, she star to run toward a new life, well…that is what she thought...**

* * *

**Sakura got to a village where she decide to stay, Orochimaru would never found her there: but everyone in the village saw sakura like a monster for her ****appearance; she was rejected by everyone, beaten down by everyone and hated by everyone; she lived in the streets; stealing****to have something to eat, she took baths in the river on the outskirts of****the city; Sometimes when ninjas or police man saw her they chase her and beat her down in middle of the street without a reason, she lived like that for a whole year until everything changed. **

**Sakura was running away from the police that want to kill her and she didn't even know why! A shadow grab sakura's arm and hide her in a dark alley, she tried to scream but that person told her to be quiet, the police passed by and disappear in the in the distant, sakura and her savior gave a sigh of relief**

"**Are you okay little one?" a voice said, it sound like a young guy**

"**Don't hurt me" sakura said almost crying**

"**Oi! D-don't cry I won't hurt you!" **

"**R-really?" **

"**Yup! Didn't you see that I just saved you?"**

"**Well…yeah, thank you"**

"**Don`t mention it! Anyways let's get out of here" the voice said walking away toward the street, the pinkette followed shortly, when they were in the street she turn to see him, he had brown hair and sky blue eyes, he was thin and tall and dirty cloth but his smile was ****friendly and gentle.**

"**The name is Ayame! What's your name?" the man asked**

"**Um…sakura"**

"**really? Nice name!"**

"**Thanks" she said blushing a little, and so sakura made the first friend, the spend a lot of time together and do everything together, they were very attached. **

* * *

**One day sakura was alone, she hadn't seen her friend all day, and she started to worry**

"**Were can Ayame-san b-"**

"**Sakura-chan!" A man with brown hair and blue eyes came running at her, he was like 22 years old**

"**h-hai?" she asked, she was sitting on the sidewalk**

"**Today is your birth day right?" **

"**Yeah…so?"**

"**SO! IT'S A VERY IMPORTANT DAY!" He said smiling**

"**And like it's an important day, I will give you a gift!"**

"**a-a gift?" A seven year old sakura asked excited **

"**YUP! Now close your eyes and stretch your hands!" he said and she did like she was told, he put a little doll in her hands, she opend her eyes and saw it with a twinkle in her eyes**

"**a-a doll?" she asked**

"**Yeah…i wanted to give you a pretty gift, so I bought you this doll with all my money saved" then sakura started to cry**

"**W-wait! Don't cry, i-if you don't like it a can g-give it b-back!" he said freaking out, but sakura shook her head and hold the doll thigh into her arms**

**"****I-I love it…It my first toy…" she said crying**

**"****THANK YOU!" and she went up and hug him; he returned the huge and saying**

**"****I'm glad to see you smile… you****should smile more, there are many beautiful things you still have to live, everything will get better one day, you just need to have hope"**

"**I will…" she said giving a true smile**

"**oh…and I got something else!"**

"**What is it?" she asked again**

"**I can't tell you now, but meet me in the river at midnight ok?"**

"…**Sure, but why?"**

"**remember ****that ****you always ****wanted to be ****like before you escape from Orochimaru?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Well I have a plan to make your wish come true!" he said smiling**

"**REALLY?! You mean I will look normal again?"**

"**YEAH…but you look very normal to me like you are right now"**

"**hehe…thank you, you are the best!" she said smiling**

"**Well then go, hide in the forest until midnight, I have to do something before a go, now go!" he said and run away, she ran away to and went to hide in the forest like he said. **

**Sakura was anxious finally she will be like before, her hair pink and green eyes and milky skin; she won't be a monster again! Everything will be better from now on, but little did she know…**

**Midnight came, she ran to the river, she started to play with her doll while waiting for his friend, time passed and he hadn`t show up yet, then Ayame appeared cover in blood, he had a scroll and a small box in his arms, he run toward sakura **

"**Ayame-san! Are you ok?! We have to take you to a hospital!" sakura yelled **

"**No…we don't have too much time, now sit down fast!" he commanded and she obeyed**

**He unrolled he scroll and star to do hand signs and sakura was wrapped in cherry blossoms, after a while the cherry blossoms disappeared and reveled a girl with pink hair and green eyes**

"**you do look more like sakura now…" Ayame said smiling, he was lying on the floor breathing hard**

"**AYAME-SAN!" sakura yelled at him and went to his side, She wrapped ****her arms around him, he look up at her with tears in his eyes, and they start to roll down his cheeks**

"**Sakura…I have done bad things and I am sorry that you had to be involved too" he said crying harded **

"**What do you mean?" sakura ask while tears start to form in her eyes**

"**That scroll, I steal it form Orochimaru…he is looking for me and he is planning to take you back... I will distract them while you run away ok?"**

"**But…w-what about you!?" warm tears start to roll down her cheeks**

"**Remember what I told you…****… there are many beautiful things _you_ still have to live, everything will get better one day, you just need to have hope…"**

"**B-but…" suddenly a lot of sound ninjas were surrounding them, Ayame stood up and grab a kunai and told sakura to go, but before he left he gave sakura one last gift**

"**Here, take this box, it will remind you who you are…NOW GO!" he said, she started cry and nodded; she run toward the forest but stop to look back at her first friend; he was looking at her and her eyes widened ****when she read his lips **

"**Smile ****today****, ****maybe tomorrow could be**** better…"**** and he gave a true smile before he was stabled in the heart by a ninja; sakura start to cry harder and run away grabbing her doll and the box and run the faster her little leg could give **

"…**You just need to have hope" sakura whispered finishing his sentence. When she was far enough she opend the box, inside it there was gold ankle bracelet, she knew it wasn't just a bracelet, it was a magic bracelet, it will make her stronger and be able to do extraordinary things with it, she just had to learn to use it.**

** It stated to rain, she cried all night until she felt tired, before she closed her eyes she ****murmur**** Ayame's ****favorite phrase**

**Hero****'s ****smile****when the heart****cries…" and her eyes went shut **

* * *

**HEY! YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! Soo…here it is! I hope you enjoy this and thanks A LOT to the people that review this story or put it like favorite or followed it :3 like…**

**Lunardragon33**

**acetwolf94**

**Guest **

**Shadow Wolf**

**sakuraflowerstar**

**sai-chan-rocks-the-world**

**SakuranoPolen**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! :3 ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Recap:**

**It stated to rain, she cried all night until she felt tired, before she closed her eyes she murmur Ayame's favorite phrase**

**Hero's smile when the heart cries…" and her eyes went shut**

**End of recap.**

* * *

"When I woke up, I went to another village where I lived in a abandoned house in the woods, but the people still hate me and I don't know why, one night the villagers came to my house and burned it down with me inside, but I could escape and run away but a man threw a cleaver knife at my back… Inner saved my life making me heal fast…i star to live in the wood and so, 1 year later dei-nii found me in the woods" sakura finished her story looking down with tears in her eyes

Everyone was silent; the words of the little girl were passing throw everyone's minds and they only thought in one thing: _Orochimaru will pay._

"sakura-hime…" Konan said with tears rolling down her cheeks, she walked up to sakura and gave her a tight hug but sakura didn't hug back, she was in shock

"Y-you…" sakura murmur with wide eyes,

"You don't hate me?" the pinkette asked turning to look at them, their eyes soften and shook their heads, sakura just gave a smile and hug Konan back letting her worm tears roll down her cheeks

**LATER THAT DAY**

Sakura was training with Deidara and Hidan, why you ask? Well Pein said that she should train to be a great ninja in the future. Everyone was outside watching them training

"Wow sakura-chan you are really good in taijutsu!" Deidara said and sakura just gave a tired smile, actually she was really good, she could even be better than a chunin.

"Eyes on your opponent!" Hidan yelled and went to attack sakura with his scythe, sakura had just time to get out of the way but she did got scraped on her left shoulder making her gasp in pain and the rest members tense up when they saw the blood run down her arm.

"close call…" sakura sigh in relief, making Hidan chuckle

_"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GUY!?"** inner yelled_

_"he is just crazy" sakura said_

_"**you said it…well then lets teach them a lesson he won't forget!"**_

_"…I'm listening"_

Hidan just raised and eyebrow when a sadist smirks was form in her lips. Then she closed her eyes and she let her chakra flow through her body, making everyone's eyes wide, her chakra was immense! She gave a little scream and then electricity came out of her body like lightning.

She then opens her eyes and in a second he was in front of Hidan, and kick him in the gut making him fly throw the training field. Then she put her hand on the ground and the electricity went into the ground and reappeared under Hidan, but he realise it too late, he had an electric shock, knocking him out. Then she appeared behind Deidara, she put a hand on her back and an electric shock went throw his body making him go numb and fall on the floor immobilized.

"Damn…" Deidara said under his breath

"Sorry Deidara-nii, did I did it well?" sakura asked kneeling beside him.

"Are you kidding me, you did it great!" Deidara said smiling and sakura smiled back

All them member walked to where they were with wide eyes and congratulated her; after a while they decide to go eat dinner so they went inside the base

…too bad they forgot about Hidan.

When they went inside Konan went to make something while everyone was already at the table

"So, where did you learn to fight like that kitty?" Kisame asked

"Orochimaru-sama taught me, we used to train from 8 to 10 hours daily" sakura said

"Wow, that a lot of a little girl like you" Sasori added

"Hey! I'm not little I am going to turn nine in five months! "Sakura said making them chuckle

"Here you have" Konan said going out of the kitchen and putting dinner on the table. And they began to eat

"Mmm…you cook really good Konan-nii-chan! You're the best cook in the entire world!" sakura told her

"Thanks sakura-hime! But there are better cooks out there" Konan said smiling sweetly at her

"Nu-uh, my mom never cook, Orochimaru-sama neither, Kabuto-sama didn't know who to cook, once he did, but the food start to move and it ate one of my shoes and ran out of the door" sakura said smiling

"Really un?"

"Yeah and Kabuto-sama told me to catch it and eat it…but I didn't found it anywhere, so that day I didn't eat anything"

"He didn't cook anything for you again?"

"No, he said he had better things to do" sakura said smiling, but they noticed it was a fake smile, that inside she was sad, she was….hurt. And that made them feel sad as well.

"It's raining!" sakura said running toward the window and looking out

"Your right! Tobi doesn't like the rain because you can't go out and play!" Tobi yelled/said

"Shut up Tobi un!"

"But sempai-" Tobi was cut off when the door flew open revealing a wet and angry Hidan

"What were you doing outside in this rain?" Kakuzu asked

"…"

"Hidan-nii?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL YOU FUCKERS?! LEAVING ME OUTSIDE IN THIS FUCKING RAIN! AND KNOW I AM…ah…ah…ACHU!"

Silent.

Suddenly a giggle was heard and they turn around to see the pinkette trying to control her laugh by putting a hand over her mouth, she looked so adorable in that moment that Hidan's angry went away and his eyes soften. He walk up to sakura and grabbed her little hand and in his big one and they walked away

"Oi! Where do you think you're going with sakura-hime?" Sasori asked

"Were are going to watch TV….AND DON'T THINK I FORGOT THAT YOU FUCKERS LEAVED ME OUTSIDE!"

When they were gone the members couldn't help but smile, that little girl can take out the good side of everybody…even the uncontrolled Hidan

Indeed that little blossom had become in the Akatsuki **ONE** and **ONLY** weakness.

...

But maybe it will be a problem late…..

* * *

So? what do you think? i know its short but damn! i dont have to much time, with the school and all that shit...so i will try and post as fast as i can, so just wait ok?

anyways...**REWIEW!...please? ·**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! I AM BACK BABY! I have news! I have a new fanfic called 'ghosts in school' go and cheek it out :D **

**BloodieReader**

**Sakura no Polen**

**acetwolf94**

**sayalovesdiva**

**Guest**

**Shadow Wolf**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Three years have passed, and every day the akatsuki felt more attached to their little blossom, they made the promise to never let her go and never let anyone harm her, everything seemed perfect until Sakura made a decision.

...

Sakura was walking throw the streets of the Rain Village, when she saw a poster saying that the Chunin Exams were going to be in Konohagakure, Sakura got exited; she finally will be a ninja just like her nii-chan, so she ran home to tell Pein about her decision.

"Hey Blossom!" Kisame said when he saw her walk inside the house

"Hey Kisame-nii!" Sakura said running toward Kisame how lifted her and spin around with her making her giggle

"Hey Kisame-nii" She said while Kisame put her down

"Hm?"

"Are the Chunin Exams difficult?" She asked

"Yes they are, but I don't think you will have any problem kitty, why?"

"Because I want to go and became a ninja like you!" Sakura said smiling, making him tense but then he relaxed a bit.

"Are you sure?" Kisame asked with a bit of sadness

"Yeah!" Sakura said jumping up and down

"oh…well, you have to ask Leader" Kisame said

"Yeah, do you think he will let me?" Sakura asked

"Well, you are really stronge and smart so...yeah maybe" Kisame said

"Okay, see you later Kisame-nii!" Sakura said and ran away

"Oh good god…" Kisame said walking inside the kitchen; he was planning to drink a _lot_ of sake.

Sakura ran throw the hallways until she got in front of Pein's office, she knocked and waited

"Come in" A voice said from inside

She did, when she was inside, she was Pein sitting in his desk with a lot of paper around him

"Hello Sakura-hime, what do you need?" Pein asked

"Well…you see I was walking throw the streets and I…" sakura began and pain sighed

"Oh don't tell me you broke something again, it will be the eighth time in this wee-"He was interrupted by sakura

"No...I didn't break anything!" Sakura said pouting

"Then what is it?" Pein asked again

"Well…I want to go to the Chunin Exams!" She finally said

Pein froze he just stared at sakura for a while without a word, sakura was getting nervous, she didn't like it when Pein looked at her like that, when she was going to say something Pein interrupted her

"No" He said firmly

"Wha-why?" Sakura asked, she was sure he will let her go, I mean she was even stronger then Deidara and Hidan together!

"Because you are not prepared" He said going back to his paperwork

"What? But I train all the time with deidara-nii! How can I not be prepared?" Sakura asked

"Yes, but you are not ready for the Chunin Exams" Pein said not even looking at her

"But i-"

"I SAY NO!" Pein yelled at her, making sakura gave a step back "Don't make me repeat myself!" He yelled at her, making sakura fell sad and confused

"I am not…" She murmured looking down

"What?" Pein asked

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Sakura yelled at him taking him by surprise, she never yelled at anyone before even if she was mad, seeing her like this broke him inside but thinking about the idea of her getting hurt or losing her made him felt sad, lost, useless and….pissed

"Yes you are! If Deidara hadn't found you'd be dead now, you couldn't even defend yourself when Orochimaru took you! You couldn't even defend Ayame, that's why he is dead!" Pein yelled, when he saw the shock and pain in sakura's eyes, he realized that he took it **too** far, she was just a girl when that happen, she obviously couldn't do anything, but Pein was blaming her.

Sakura didn't move, she was shocked, she never thought Pein, her hero, will say something that cruel to her, but he was right, she was weak and because of that Ayame died.

Her eyes were wide open, she wanted to say something but her mouth didn't respond, she felt her warm tears start to go down her cheeks, her leg felt like jelly and all her strange was gone. She felt like something inside her broke, she didnt feel anything only...hate.

"**HOW DARE HE?!"** Inner yelled inside sakura's head

"S-sakura-hime I'm sorry I didn't-" Pein said but was cut off by sakura

"Don't say anything, you said all you had to say" Sakura said looking down, she turned around and start to walk away, she was about to go out the door when she stopped "I will show you and everyone…that they are wrong…" Sakura said coldly and ran out of the room

"Sakura!" Pein yelled standing up and running after her, he had to repair his mistake and fast.

He ran to her room, but he didn't find her, it was hard to find her when she hides her chakra perfectly, just like he taught her.

"Shit…" He said, he had been looking for hours and she still didn't find her and the rain didn't help, it start to rain really hard a little after he start looking for her, after all it is the rain village, but this time there was a huge storm, with thunder and lighting and a strong wind that came make you fly throw the air…like in the movies.

He then thought that she may be with Tobi watching TV like always, so he rushed toward the living room where he found all the member but…no sakura.

"Hey leader wha-"

"Where is sakura-hime?" He asked

"Hm? I thought she was with you" Kisame said

"No she ran out of my office crying almost an hour ago and I was looking for her" Pein said

"Crying? Why was she crying?" Konan asked

"I made a terrible mistake" Pein said

"Do you have any idea here she can be?" Kakuzu asked standing up Pein just shook his head

"No, and she hide her chakra so I wouldn't fine her" Pein said

"Well then we have to find her I will go to the rooms" Sasori said

"I will cheek the basement-" Kisame said but stopped when he was the door open, first he thought that the wind had open the door, but then he saw a small shadow come in, then their eyes widen when they saw how was it, it was sakura.

Her eyes were red and her skin paler than usual due to the cold; her body was shivering like her lips that were slightly violet, she was looking down, her clothes were torn and with some blood on it, her hand's were covered in blood and she didn't have shoes, showing her little toes that were slightly violet like her lips, her eyes were lifeless, it seemed Sakura's mind had gone away from her body, like a ship rudderless and adrift

She walked inside not even looking at them, she just walked pass them and start to walk to her room but a voice stop her

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?!" Tobi asked running toward her

"**Don't come nearer…"** Sakura said darkly stopping him, in that moment sakura's chakra changed, it wasn't like before, it was dark and demonic

"_Inner what is happening?" Sakura asked, inside her mind_

_"**Don't worry I am just going to say something…"** Her inner said, she sound mad_

_"Okay…" sakura respond_

"B-but sakura-chan-"Deidara said

"**Don't call me sakura-chan…" **sakura said

"Sakura I am sorry for what I said, i am an idiot, can you forgive me?" Pein asked walking up to her and kneeing in front of her

"**Don't worry…"** Sakura said, Pein was about to hug her but he stopped when he hear what she said after that

"**You made me realize that I am weak and that I will always be alone…"** She said darkly

"What..? no I didn't…" Pein murmured

"**Don't even bother in saying it…Pein"** She said and walked away leaving a hurt Pein and a shocked Akatsuki.

"Pein…what did you exactly told to sakura?!" Konan shouted, Pein didn't even looked at her, he just stand up

"A total lie…" He said before going back to his office

"What….just happened?" Hidan asked

"Shut up Hidan" Itachi said

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? i know...it a little sad. but that is how the story will go...but it will get better late I PROMISE!**

**sorry for the grammar :/**

**ANYWAYS! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:

"**Don't even bother in saying it…Pein"** She said and walked away leaving a hurt Pein and a shocked Akatsuki.

"Pein…what did you exactly told to sakura?!" Konan shouted, Pein didn't even looked at her, he just stand up

"A total lie…" He said before going back to his office

"What….just happened?" Hidan asked

"Shut up Hidan" Itachi said

End of recap:

**TO SAKURA**

Sakura went directly to her room, once she was there she grabbed her doll and hide under the bed and start to cry.

"Why…why did you say that inner? Now Pein hates me!" Sakura cried

"_**Sakura my duty is to protect you, and he hurt you so I must defend you…"**__ Inner said _

"_But you hurt Pein-nii feelings!" Sakura exclaimed_

"_**(sigh) sakura…sometimes you have to do sacrifices to be safe and get stronger"**_

"…_but I always wanted friends and a family and now that I have them, I turn them down…"_

"_**Sakura you can't always make everyone happy, life is like that"**_

"_Then I don't want to live" Sakura said with a hit of angry_

"_**Stop being foolish! You had survived though a lot for some reason, and that reason is destiny! You have to get stronger and survive to the end-"**_

"_NO! I don't want to! I only want to have a family, friends, have a happy ending! But if I have to make sacrifices to survive, I rather die knowing there is someone who cares about me, that I had a family and that I was loved by someone!" Sakura yelled _

"…_**and what will happen if all of that vanishes in a second? Have you ever thought that maybe one day it will all disappear?! Everything has an end!"**_

"_Then I will make sure that doesn't happen, I will protect them until the end of the times"_

"_**And how are you planning on doing that? You and I know that you are not strong enough; no wait EVERYONE knows that is true. How are you planning on protecting them if you can't protect yourself?!"**_

"_Then I will get stronger…I will show everyone that they are wrong…you are wrong, I can get stronger without making some stupid sacrifice and I will protect everyone that I care about and I don't care what the fuck do you think! I will train, go to the chunin exams and pass them, making everyone notice how strong I am!" Sakura yelled with the last tears rolling down her eyes_

"…_**very well, then I must help you after all you are my vessel…don't let us down sakura" Inner said smirking**_

Sakura smirked back, she got out of under her bed and start to walk throw the dark hallways "I won't…" Sakura said and start to run, until she got outside, she started to train in the middle of the night, in the rain, she was planning on training until her hand start to bleed, she won't give up…not tonight, not tomorrow, not never…

But she didn't notice someone was watching her.

Pein feel horrible, he was in his office 'trying' to do paperwork but he just didn't feel well, He felt empty, sad, destroy…guilty. He put his paperwork down and leaned down on his chair letting out a big sigh while closing his eyes. He remembered the cruel thing he said to her and how much it hurt her but he couldn't go back. He was about to go back to his paper work but something stopped him.

He suddenly felt an immense chakra coming from outside the hideout, he turned to the window, he knew exactly how chakra it was, and it was sakura's chakra. But this time her chakra felt bigger than other times, she was working too hard, so Pein decide to stop sakura before she seriously hurt herself, but something stopped him again, a different chakra had appear next to sakura's chakra, it wasn't as big as sakura's but it was very powerful, he knew that chakra too but it wasn't one of the members, or maybe it was…

He's eyes widen when he remember who's chakra was, he run as fast as he could outside, ignoring the question of the members, he didn't have time for that he needed to save sakura.

**TO SAKURA**

Sakura was training really hard, she felt so tired that she start to get dizzy, her hand were bleeding and her clothe were torn, but she wouldn't give up.

"Never…give…up!" Sakura repeated to herself again and again

"_**Sakura your doing good, I'm proud of you!" Inner said smiling**_

"_Thanks, you opened my eyes inner, I can't expect to be saved all the time" Sakura said_

"_**Yeah…I'm sorry sakura, it's just that I was so pissed that I…I'm sorry" Inner said ashamed**_

"_Aa don't worry inner" Sakura said smiling_

"_**Thank you…"Inner smiled back**_

Sakura was so concentrated talking that she didn't realized that someone was approaching her at incredible speed, when she realized that a shadow was behind her about to stable her, it was too late.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed when she felt the cold metal thrust throw her left shoulder

**INSIDE THE HIDEOUT**

All the members were sitting down to have dinner, talking about random thing, the only ones that weren't there was Sakura and Pein.

"Where is saku-hime?!" Tobi asked

"Maybe in her-"Sasori was cut off by an agonizing scream, when they heard it they all tensed it was their little blossom, she was hurt! Everyone stood up and ran outside the kitchen to go find their hime.

**OUTSIDE**

Sakura was on the floor grabbing her injured shoulder, the pain didn't let her move when she saw that the shadow was about to stable her again, she just closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came, she opened her eyes to see that Pein was in front of her, with a kunai in hand, protecting her form the enemy

"Sakura-hime are you okay?!" Pein asked not looking back at her. His eyes were on the enemy; no one will hurt his blossom and get away with it

"Pein-nii…you saved me?" Sakura asked as she sat on her knees, still holding her injured shoulder

"Of course I did….you're my little hime" Pein said making sakura's eyes start go water until the warm tears fell down her cheeks

"Thank you…pein-nii, and I am sorry for what I said…IM SO SORRY!" sakura said crying harder until she felt some strong arms around her little form

"No sakura…I should be the one who should apologies, I didn't mean to say what I said, it's just that I don't want to lose you" Pein said hugging sakura thigh

"What a beautiful scene…" The shadow said, sakura's eyes widen when she heard that voice, she knew that voice, the voice of her nightmares it was...

"O-Orochimaru-sama…" Sakura whispered while she start to shake in fear

"It's good to see you remember me my little Sa-ku-ra-chan" Orochimaru said smirking

"SAKURA!" some voices yelled from the distance, the turn around to see all the members running toward them, and they all stood in front of her protectively, except for Konan who knelt beside her.

"Well who do we have here…all the akatsuki together" Orochimaru smirked again

"What the fucking hell do you want Orochi-pedo!?" Hidan hissed

"No much, I just want my little pet back" Orochimaru said pointing at sakura who was shaking in fear and hugging Konan tightly

"LIKE HELL WE WILL LET YOU!" Deidara yelled

"Very well then, I will just take her by force" Orochimaru said and disappeared and only reappeared behind Konan and stable her in the arm making her gasp in pain and losing her grip on sakura, Orochimaru took the opportunity and grabbed sakura by the collar of her shirt and jump back before Pein could punch him.

"Konan-san are you ok?" Itachi said helping her get up

"Yeah, right now sakura is the most important" Konan said glaring at Orochimaru who had sakura grabbed by the collar of her shirt while she was struggling with fear

"Konan-nil.." Sakura said with wide eyes when she saw the blooding arm of Konan

"**She is injured…" Inner said **

"_No…it was my fault" Sakura murmured_

"**THAT BASTARD! SAKURA SHOW HIM NO TO MESS WITH OUR FAMILY!" inner yelled**

Sakura stopped to struggle from Orochimaru grip making his attention focus on her

"Why did you stop struggling? Are you already tired or did you die already?" Orochimaru said shaking sakura a bit

"Don't…" Sakura said, some strands of her hair covered her eyes

"Hm? Talk louder when you 're talking to your master" Orochimaru said and smirked when he said 'master'

"I said…DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FAMILY!" Sakura screamed the last part, she grabbed Orochimaru arm with her little hand, she than let electricity flow throw her body until it got to her hand making Orochimaru gasp in pain and let go of her, he grabbed his arm that had third-degree burns bue to the electricity sakura focused on her hands.

Sakura was only sitting on the growned, the she stood up slowly and she start to giggles, her giggles turned into snickers, and they turned into chuckles, and they turned into maniacal cackles. They all look at her weirdly until her chakra start to go out of her body like smoke, her eyes were closed but when she opened her eyes they wer no longer like before they were red, without a pupil they were just red, blood red

"_**Lets me show you not to mess with my family again!"**_ Sakura smirked looking at Orochimaru who smirked back

"Well then…let's begin!" Orochimaru smirked back

* * *

**TADA! I KNOW ITS SHORT AND I HAVENT UNDATE IN A WHILE...BUT I WILL TRY AND UNDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! so...PLEASE DONT KILL ME!**

**Lovina. **

**mandycandy**

**Poobear07**

**Dina Sana**

**Crystallea1321**

**Shadow Wolf**

**AnonymousGirl**

**Sakura no Pole**

**2AwEsOmE4yA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO GUYS!

**IMPORTANT:** I know its been a while and Im sorry! Its just that I have been hospitalized for an illness, I have weak lungs so…yeah i have to go VERY offen to the hospital and sometimes i dont have internet! So…well…yeah.

Well on with the story!

* * *

Recap:

"_**Lets me show you not to mess with my family again!"**_ Sakura smirked looking at Orochimaru who smirked back

"Well then…let's begin!" Orochimaru smirked back

End of recap:

Sakura let another laugh escape her lips, then she grabbed her head in pain, Orochimaru took the opportunity and ran toward Sakura and tried to kick her in the stomach but Sakura easily dodged the attack, and she run toward him with electricity forming in her hand and she punched him in the face making him fly throw the field.

"I-inner, give me your chakra!" Sakura screamed in her head

"As you wish, but you will transform into your demon form" Inner warned her

Sakura gave and agonizing scream and bend frontwards while she grabbed her head in pain, her hair start to change color, until it was black and her skin start to turn gray, on top of her head gray horns appeared and her fingernails grown, they look like claws and her teeth grew in a vampire form.

"What is happening to Sakura-chan?" Deidara asked worried

"She is…transforming" Itachi murmured but they heard him

"Transforming into what?!" Hidan yelled

"In her inner demon…" Pein respond

Orochimaru stood up and smirked at Sakura, this was the moment he will see how powerful was the demon he created, maybe now Sakura was against him, but soon, very soon, he will be the master of her again.

"Finally! I will see how powerful you really are" Orochimaru said

"Indeed…but will you be able to live throw it?" Sakura ask, her voice was different, darker and empty. Then she ran toward him at incredible speed, she tried to kick him but Orochimaru move out of the way and punch Sakura's back but she disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"A clone huh?" Orochimaru said smirking, then Sakura appeared behind him and was about to punch him when he stable he in the chest, but she disappeared again and he saw another Sakura running toward him.

"How many clones did you made?" Orochimaru asked running toward her too

"Just 2!" She said as she grabbed a kunai and stable his leg, but Orochimaru grabbed her arm and twist it until it broke, but instead of screaming she smirked "Ups…I count wrong, it was 3!" she said and exploded, Orochimaru was about to get away from the smoke but Sakura had already her fist under his chin. He went flying and when he was about to touch the grown, Sakura was already behind him and she kick him in his back and send him flying again.

Orochimaru was on the grown with broken ribs, bloody body and numb only one hit was enough to finish him, Sakura ran at him and made some electricity go to her hand creating an energy ball

"Good bye Orochimaru-_sama, _have fun burning in hell" Sakura said with a sadist giggle, she prepared to punch him, the energy ball was about to touch his face, when something or someone punch Sakura away from him, the pinkette start to crash in the grown leaving little craters, when she looked to see who punch her she growled

"Kabuto…" Sakura hissed, but said man didn't pay attention to her he just help Orochimaru stand up "I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sakura yelled as she ran toward him, Kabuto jumped back with Orochimaru, he throw a kunai with a bomb at Sakura, who just cover herself with her arms before it exploded. When the dust dispersed, Kabuto and Orochimaru were nowhere to be seen, Sakura let out a growl, when she looked around she saw the Akatsuki still watching her with wide eyes then she saw Konan holder her bleeding arm kneeing in the grown, immediately she turn back to normal, her hair was pink again and her eyes green, the horns disappeared just like her claws, when she was back to normal she ran toward them and kneed next to Konan

"Are you ok Konan-Chan? Does it hurt? Do you feel dizzy? How many finger do I have raised?" Sakura asked holding three little finger up, Konan just blinked and giggled

"I am ok Sakura-hime, no it doesn't hurt, no I don't feel dizzy and you have three finger up" Konan answering her questions, when she did Sakura sigh and smiled.

"WHOA! SAKURA-CHAN IS SO COOL!" Tobi yelled and hugged Sakura

"Indeed Sakura-hime, you are really strong" Itachi told her and she gave a tired smiled before everything went black.

* * *

When she woke up again she was in her room, she turned to the window and she notice that the storm hadn't end yet. The girl sigh and got up, she wince when she felt pain all over her body.

"Don't move Sakura-hime, it's not good for you" A voice said form the door, Sakura turn around to see Sasori with a tray with food on his hands.

"Sasori-nii? What happened?" Sakura asked him, while he walked up to her.

"You passed out and you had some fever a while ago" Sasori explained.

"Oh…for how long I was asleep?" She asked

"…3 days" Sasori told her and her eye wided

"WHAT!? Three whole days!?...that's crazy!" Sakura said to herself making Sasori chuckle.

"Here, eat so you will get better soon" He said putting the tray on top of her legs.

"But I am not hungry!" She protested but her stomach betray her

"Yeah right…eat before it gets cold" Sasori smiled at her before going out of the room, only to find Deidara and Tobi outside.

"Is she awake?" Kisame asked.

"Yes…" Sasori answered

"Yeah! I want to see Sakura-chan!" Tobi yelled

"No, let her rest" Sasori said annoyed.

"He is right Tobi, let her sleep!- Deidara yelled at him

"B-But Blossom-chan had already slept 3 days!" Tobi said.

"Shut up already Tobi…- Sasori said before going to watch TV, with the other two behind him.

Sakura was eating just like Sasori told her, but she suddenly stop and looked at the wall.

"_**What's wrong?" Inner asked her worried.**_

"…_The chunnin exams are in two weeks"_

"…_**.So..?"**_

"_I have to train more if I want to prove to Pein-nii that I can be able to go" She said as she put the food aside and stood up from the bed._

"_**Why don't you wait a little…until you have back all your energy?" Inner asked her**_

"_There is no time!"_ Sakura told her while she was dressing in her training clothe and once she was done she went outside her room, she shut the door and turn to walk to the garden but she bumped into someone.

"Where are you going Sakura-Hime" She knew that voice, she cursed herself for not feeling his chakra

"Nowhere…?"

"Go back to your room and rest" Pein ordered like a father.

"But-"

"No buts, come on I'm waiting" Pein said crossing his arms over his chest, Sakura sigh and went inside her room with Pein behind her.

"You were going to train right?" He asked.

"…."

"…"

"…hai"

Pein sigh and walked toward the bed and sat down, he looked at the grown -…I was thinking about the chunnin exams and…"

"….and?" Sakura asked

"….You have permission to go and do the chunnin exams" He said

"…r-really?" Sakura asked and he nodded making Sakura smile and run up at him and hug him very tight.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Sakura said really happy making Pein chuckled.

"But I have a mission for you"

"What is it?"

"You have to be a spy and gather information about Konoha"

"Hai!" Sakura said happy, Pein stood up and ruffle Sakura hair before heading to the door

"Oh! One more thing" He said

"Yes?"

"No boys!" Pein said

"Wha-NO! ew!" Sakura said with a blush making Pein smile and go out of the door.

"Chunnin exams here I come!"

"_**HELL YEAH BABY!"**_

* * *

**Aria Desu**

**Loveable'Ninja**

**2AwEsOmE4yA**

**emi00**

**Deathr0ses**

**sai-chan-rocks-the-world**

**Sakura no Polen**

**Lunardragon33**

**midnight-black-wolf14**

**Thanks for the review and for waiting! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks past and Sakura train really hard, she was getting better, even if the Akatsuki didn't want to admit it, she was growing and getting stronger.

Sakura got up very early and went to the kitchen to get breakfast and go to train, but when she was dressing she stared at her outfit, it consist of a red t-shirt with black shorts…it didn't look very cool so she decided to change. The girl start to look though her closet, when she found some awesome clothe she put them on and looked at herself in the mirror. **(I am too lazy to describe it but it is just like lightning form final fantasy). **When she was ready she left her room and went to the kitchen.

"**Tomorrow is the chunin exams…"** Inner commented.

"_Yeah…I will work really hard until then_" Sakura said smiling.

"**But I don't think you need it I mean you are very strong for your age AND you have me" **Inner told her.

"I guess so" Sakura went inside the kitchen to see that Deidara and Sasori were talking about art while Hidan and Kisame were having a eating contest and Itachi was reading a book in silence.

"Good morning…" Sakura murmured.

"Good morning Hime" They said together.

"I like your new outfit un" Deidara told her with a smile.

"Thanks…." Sakura said while rubbing her eyes and she start to eat cereal.

" 'Morning!" Tobi yelled and run into the kitchen.

"Good morning Tobi-nii" Sakura said with a smile while Tobi hugged her.

"Ne, Sakura-hime I heard that you will go to the chunin exams tomorrow" Sasori said and the pinkette nodded.

"Hai! I am going do my best!" Sakura said

"I hope so!- Tobi yelled happy.

"Ne….Itachi-nii, can I go to the village?" Sakura asked.

"Sure….just don't come back to late" Itachi said without looking up from his book.

"OK!...and where is Pein-nii and Konan-nii?" She asked.

"They went on **a mission…."** Zetsu said while entering the kitchen with Kakuzu.

"Well the….i will leave now" The pinkette announced and ran out of the door but she stopped at half way and turn around.

"What's wrong Sakura-hime?" Sasori asked.

"Um….can I bring a friend home?" Sakura asked shyly.

"A friend?!" Deidara asked surprised.

"Yeah! He is really awesome!" she told them

"Since when did you made a friend?!" Hidan asked getting up from the table.

"Is….it a bad thing?" Sakura asked with big puppy eyes.

"Not at all!" Kisame said with a fake smile.

"Ok, I will be back soon!" She said and ran out.

"Wow….i didn't see that one coming" Deidara said.

"Yeah…wait did she said_ He_?" Sasori wondered.

"WHAT?! OH NO! That guy is going to take blossom-chan's innocence!" Tobi cried.

"NOT IF I CAN KILL HIM FIRST!" Hidan said angry.

"How are you so sure that this kid will do something like that, after all its Sakura's first friend" Itachi said.

"Hm….whatever!"

**TO SAKURA.**

She was running exited through the village; she wanted to see her friend but before she stopped at the dango shop and the fish shop to buy some dangos for her and fish for him because it was his favorite food.

"Wait for me; I am on my way…..Luka!" She said exited while she ran faster.

She ran until she got to the forest on the outskirts of the village, she took a breath to calm down and star to walk through the forest until she got to a waterfall.

"Luka! I'm here and I brought you your favorite food~!" Sakura said while putting the fish on the grass next to her while she ate dangos. It was all quiet until a huge roar was heard and a huge black and white Griffin cameo out for the Woods. The griffin walked to Sakura and linked her cheek before eating his fish.

"Guess what? Today you can come home with me! Isn't it great!" Sakura said exited and the creature just nodded.

**To the Akatsuki.**

"We are back…." Konan said while she walked next to pein.

"Where is Sakura-hime?" Pein asked looking around.

"She went out for a while…..oh and it seems she has a friend" Kisame said

"A friend? Really?" Konan asked.

"Yup….and it's a boy….un" Deidara murmur.

"What….?- Pein asked with a hit of anger.

"You hear him, A FUKING BOY" Hidan said pissed.

"I….will like to meet this guy" Pein said.

"Well Sakura will bring him home so….yeah" Sasori said.

"I think we should give him the welcome…." Pein said and went to his office.

**TO SAKURA.**

The two of them past hours in the water and playing around until it was almost dark.

"Oh! It's getting very late, we have to hurry!" Sakura said and she star to run away with Luka behind her.

They ran all the way home ignoring the villager's stares. Once they were home Sakura stopped outside the door.

"Wait here ok?" She said and ran inside. "I'm home!" Sakura announced.

"Welcome back Sakura-hime un" Deidara said with a smile, him and the rest of the Akatsuki were sitting in the living room.

"Yeah….i want you to meet my friend!" Sakura said happy.

"Why of course, so where is he?" Pain said with a smile but he had a black aura around him.

"His is outside, come!" Sakura said and walked outside with her family behind her.

When they went outside they saw no one.

"Um…so where is he?" Kakuzu asked.

"I don't know….he was here a moment ago….Luka! Come out!" Sakura yelled.

"So his name is Luka…." Itachi said and looked around.

"Maybe he is scared…" Sakura said still looking around "Luka!"

"He better be!" Hidan yelled with a smirk.

Then there was a roar coming from the sky, they look up to see a griffin coming down near them.

"AHH! A MOSTER!" Tobi yelled and hide behind Deidara, while the other were ready to fight it.

"Ah, he is here, where did you go Luka?" Sakura asked running toward the creature and hugging it. "Guys, he is Luka!" Sakura said happy.

"…..the fuck?"


End file.
